clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-27044312-20160219163732/@comment-93.197.182.26-20160621235336
@ Einfach Zocken ich glaube auch nicht dass man hier fragen muss um zu antworten, aber das solltest Du wohl besser wissen ;-) und der Rest ist genau die "Schlau-Sprecher-Antwort" welche ich erwartet hatte... (es gibt was aber ich verrate es euch nicht....) und klingt eher nach: ich habe ganz viel in meine Queen investiert und es ist gut dass SC was für die Casher tut... und es ist ja auch ganz klar dass von Deiner Seite der Queen-Walk als "ganz große Kunst" dargestellt wird. Natürlich sind die Walküren auch aktuell so eine überpowerte Modeerscheinung (vor dem Update setzte die Einheit fast niemand ein), jedoch kommen die fast immer i.V. mit einem vorangegangenen Queen-Walk zum Einsatz. Natürlich werden viele Strategien durch andere ersetzt weil sie nicht mehr so erfolgreich sind. Das kommt aber hauptsächlich dann daher weil SC was an der Spielbalance dreht, neue Level oder neue Einheiten kommen. Nur beim Queenwalk ist das eben nicht so. Dieses Theater geht schon sein ewiger Zeit so und wird von SC ja nicht nur hingenommen, sondern auch gefördert (ich gehe mal davon aus, dass durch das Cashen der Queen mit Abstand der meiste Umsdatz generiert wird). Und zu Deiner Information, ich habe u.a. ein RH11-Dorf mit max. Def. (nur eben habe ich keinen 3-stelligen Betrag zum Cashen der Queen aufgewendet oder das dunkle automatisiert dafür sammeln lassen. das möchte ich Dir natürlich auch nicht unterstellen, aber wir wissen ja beide wie das früher zum Teil abgelaufen ist und man hat es ja auch aus den Dörfern und den Zahlen leicht heraus lesen können) @ DerDunkleYoshi Danke für die Tipps und die konstruktive Antwort. Die meisten der Sachen 1-6 habe ich aber bereits umgesetzt. Das Problem ist aber dass selbst zwei Xbow + weitere def. es nicht schaft gegen die Heilwirkung anzukommen und falls die Queen doch schwächer wird kann das mit nem Wut in kürzester Zeit wieder umgekehrt werden. (zur Not gibt es ja auch noch Truppen zur Ablenkung). Das mit den Infernos und der CB ist schon richtig (und auch bekannt), aber i.d.R. reicht die Zeit der aktivierten Sonderfunktion der Queen leicht um CB-Truppen oder nen Inferno zu beseitigen. Ich will die Punkte auch nicht als wirkunglos abtun, aber das Zusammenspiel von: Schadenrate der Queen, Sonderfunktion Queen, Heilwirkung von 4-5 Heilern, Unterstützung bzw. extreme Steigerung durch Wut, Immunität gegenüber Fallen, Reichweite der Queen, Reichweite der Heiler und die Unterstützung/Ergänzung durch weitere Truppen ist durch nichts zu kompensieren (ohne ggf. irgendwo anders ein Scheunentor zu Öffnen oder "Einladungen" auszusprechen). Denn wenn es wirksame gegenmittel geben würde, so wäre der Queenwalk nicht so weit verbreitet und erfolgreich, bzw. verbreitet er sich in letzter Zeit ja schon inflationär und wuchert wie ein bösartiges Geschwür in allen Bereichen. Alle anderen Strategien sind nach und nach wieder verschwunden, wurden angepasst oder durch SC reguliert (dass eben keine übermächtige und unabwehrbare Strategie entsteht oder Bestand hat). Nur eben bei dem Queen-Walk geschieht genau das Gegenteil von Seiten SC. zu "B": ich habe unterstellt, dass bei einer "Regulierung" des Queen-Walk und in Folge dessen Verschwindens dann andere Strategien und Angriffsvarianten kommen. und bei einem Queen-Walk-Anteil von z.T. >90% möchte ich auch nicht von Vielfalt sprechen, sondern sehe es eher so, dass jede Veringerung des Queen-Walk-Anteils für eine Abwechslung sorgen würde. zu "C": Natürlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen und ein Queen-Walk ist nicht erfolgreich (wobei es auch unterschiedliche Auffassungen von "erfolgreich" gibt, bzw. die Angriffe ja auch versch. Gründen ausgeführt werden). In den allermeisten Fällen wo die Queen frühzeitig down geht, liegt es wohl weniger am Dorfaufbau, sondern eher an einer Unachtsamkeit oder Fehler des Angreifers. Wenn der natürlich die Heiler mit Riesen ablenkt, den Wut zu spät setzt, die Funktion zum falschen Zeitpunkt aktiviert oder eben die Queen da absetzt, wo sie einem Großteil der Def. zeitgleich ausgesetzt ist, kann man auch einen Queen-Walk versemmeln (hab ja auch nicht behauptet dass es unmöglich ist). Das ist aber leider eine große Ausnahme. Und wie bereits gesagt, der Queen-Walk ist ja meistens nur der Einstieg um mal ne Schneise zu schlagen, ne Handvoll Walküren dazu gekippt, erledigt dann den Rest. (Mit Rest meine ich natürlich nicht 3 Sterne oder 100%, das ist ja auch nicht Ziel der Angriffe) Aber so lange es den Queen-Walk (oder wie auch immer man das oder Varianten/Kombinationen bezeichnen will) gibt, gibt es wohl auch Befürworter/Nutznießer und Gegner davon. Und so lange damit so viel Cash generiert wird, bzw. die Vorteile von SC die Nachteile (unzufriedene Spieler, aufgegebene Dörfer, aus Trotz werden keine Juwelen mehr gekauft..) überwiegen, wird sich wohl auch von Seiten SC nichts daran ändern ;-(